


You Can See Me?

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Dead People, Demons, First Meetings, Gen, Ghosts, Jealousy, One Shot, Shock, Surprises, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Betelgeuse gets jealous when Lydia brings a new friend she made over for a sleepover. Turns out this new friend of Lydia’s can see the Maitlands and Betelgeuse too.
Relationships: Barbara Maitland & Original Character(s), Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz & Original Character(s), Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) & Original Character(s), Lydia Deetz & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	You Can See Me?

Lydia often didn’t like school, and to her, the best part of the school day was lunchtime. Lunch was where she could sit by herself in the school’s library and eat by herself. No one to bother her. She didn’t have many friends at the School for Girls and that, she was totally fine with. She didn’t mind being alone. It was what made her happy.

She disliked having to be paired up with her fellow female classmates for various school projects, especially during science when she had to be paired up with other girls to do projects and experiments that she did not like. One day last week, she had to be paired up with a classmate of hers named Claire and together, they had to work and dissect a frog, which Lydia found to be completely disgusting and a waste of her time. She got a c on that because she refused to do it.

This day was like any other. Lydia was sitting all by herself at lunch and eating, minding her own business when a girl her age walked up to her. This was the same girl that Lydia had noticed was watching her enter the library every day for the past week and a half. And, to Lydia, it looked like this girl wanted to do something because she felt as though Lydia was all alone.

Lydia looked up at the girl in front of her, noting her Black hair tied into a neat bun, her golden Brown eyes, and her bright smile. Lydia promptly turned away from the other girl and that just made her sit down next to Lydia and hold a hand out for the goth teenager to shake.

“Hi,” she said, her smile becoming a bit bigger as she waited for Lydia to shake her hand. “My name’s Ramona. What’s yours?”

Now Lydia looked back up at Ramona and hesitated a little before taking her hand and shaking it. “Lydia,” the goth teen said after a minute.

“Nice to meet you, Lydia,” Ramona said as she and Lydia turned and began to eat their lunches. “I saw that you looked alone so I thought it would be nice if I came and had lunch with you, give you some company cause you looked like you needed it.”

“Yeah,” Lydia had to agree. “I guess I do need some company.”

Ramona smiled brightly at her and Lydia smiled back, the two girls finishing up their lunches, picking up their trays and taking them back to the cafeteria to put away.

“Hey, Lydia?” Ramona asked as she and Lydia began to head to their next class. “Do you mind if I come over to your house for a sleepover some day this week? It’ll be a good way for us to get to know each other better.”

“A sleepover sounds good,” Lydia replied as she and Ramona entered their math class and sat down together. Lydia was lucky that she and her new friend had a class together and she was sure that Ramona was too. They were going to have to compare schedules to see what other classes they had together.

“How about at your house tonight?” Ramona suggested as the two girls pulled out their math books.

“That sounds perfect,” replied Lydia. “I can’t wait to introduce you to my family.”

“And I can’t wait to meet your family, Lydia,” said Ramona with a smile.

Lydia smiled too. She couldn’t wait for tonight.

* * *

After a quick call to her parents to let them know that she was going to be spending the night at a friend’s house, Ramona had biked over with Lydia up to the latter’s house, both girls prepared for the sleepover that night. The two of them were chatting away about all the fun things that they were going to do at the sleepover and both girls couldn’t wait.

First, Lydia was going to be introducing Ramona to her family that stayed at the house during the day. Charles and Delia were going to have to wait to be introduced to Ramona later, as the two of them were at work at the moment and wouldn’t be back until later that night(presumably around dinnertime, as Lydia had to guess).

Ramona looked up at Lydia’s three story house, surprised by how tall it was and how Black the exterior of the house was. All in all, it looked a little haunted, a little spooky, a little...gothic. Ramona looked at Lydia and the latter smiled before leading her inside.

Ramona spun in a circle as she took in the interior of the house, surprised by how bright and happy it looked, a complete contrast from the Black walled exterior of the house.

Ramona undid her Black hair, revealing to Lydia how long it was, and turned to look at Lydia.

“Wow,” she said, her eyes widening. “This is way different than the outside. So bright and happy and definitely not haunted.”

Lydia nodded, then turned her attention towards a stairwell that Ramona guessed led up to what she assumed was the attic space of the house.

“Barbara! Adam! I’m home!” Lydia called out and that made Ramona’s eyes widen even more.

“Barbara? Adam? As in the people who died after falling through their floorboards earlier this year? I was so sad when I found out about their deaths.”

“You’ll have to wait and see,” replied Lydia with a smirk.

Two ghostly figures, which Ramona was surprised that she was correct in assuming were Barbara and Adam, floated down from the ceiling and came to a stop in front of the two girls.

“Ramona?” Barbara asked as she looked Ramona up and down. “I remember you from when you were younger.”

Ramona smiled, then turned to Lydia. “She used to be my babysitter when I was younger. Adam would come over sometimes and help out with the babysitting. That’s why I was sad.”

“Oh,” Lydia said, then her eyes widened in surprise. “Wait? You can see them?”

“Uh, yeah? Can you?”

“Since I moved here from New York City a few months ago. They’re essentially like my second parents.”

“Whatever you do, Lydia,” Barbara warned as the two girls went upstairs. “Do not introduce Ramona to Mr. Betelgeuse.”

“Mr. Betelgeuse?” Ramona asked as Lydia closed the door to her bedroom.

“You want me to introduce you to him, don’t you?” asked Lydia with a smirk plastered on her face. She folded her arms.

“Uh...yeah,” was Ramona’s response.

That gave Lydia an idea. Instead of listening to her ghost mother like she had originally been planning on doing, Lydia took a deep breath and turned away from Ramona.

“Betelgeuse! Betelgeuse! Betelgeuse!”

“That’s all it takes?” Ramona asked as Lydia turned to face her again. “Saying his name three times in a row?”

“Just wait,” was Lydia’s immediate response.

In a flash of light, a Green haired guy appeared right next to Lydia and he turned a little, spotting Ramona standing in the corner and smiling at him. “Hi, I’m Ramona. You must be Betelgeuse.”

She extended her hand.

But Betelgeuse didn’t take it. Instead, he disappeared in another flash of light and left the two girls standing there.

“Hang on,” Lydia said as she began to leave her bedroom. “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay...” was all Ramona could think of saying in response. She sat herself down on Lydia’s bed and kicked her legs back and forth as she waited for Lydia to return with Betelgeuse.

* * *

Lydia found Betelgeuse sitting by himself on the roof of the house. His hair was a mix of Red and Orange and he had his eyes focused on the ground below. He heard footsteps sounding beside him and he looked up just in time to see Lydia sitting herself down next to him.

“Betelgeuse?” Lydia asked as she looked up at the demon. “Are you jealous?”

“Jealous? No. Why would I be jealous?”

“Well, your hair is a mix of Red and Orange and you’re sitting up here on the roof and looking down towards the ground,” Lydia explained with a laugh. “You sure you’re not jealous?”

“I’m afraid she’s going to replace me.”

“Betelgeuse, did you just admit your jealously?” When she got no response from the demon, Lydia continued, “Ramona’s not trying to replace you, Beej. I just met her today. You’re my best demon friend she’s my human friend. I’m allowed to have multiple friends. You upset her today because she wanted to shake your hand and you disappeared before you could shake it. And did you know she could see you?”

“No?” replied Betelgeuse as he raised an eyebrow.

“Well,” Lydia said with a laugh. “She can in fact see you. Now, I gotta get back downstairs to my room. Ramona and I are having a sleepover and I want you to make it interesting. Do some chaotic things to entertain us.”

It took Betelgeuse a few minutes to think to himself and he stood up, watching as Lydia did the same. Both demon and girl headed back inside, back downstairs to Lydia’s bedroom so Betelgeuse could make the sleepover Lydia and Ramona were having more interesting and entertaining.

* * *

The two of them returned to Lydia’s bedroom a couple minutes later.

Ramona perked up when she heard Lydia’s bedroom door open and she sat upright on Lydia’s bed. Lydia sat next to her and rested an arm around Ramona’s shoulder before whispering in her ear,

“I thought Betelgeuse would want to use his powers to make our sleepover much more interesting. How does that sound, Mona?”

Ramona laughed. “Mona?”

“Don’t judge me, okay?”

Ramona laughed again, then turned her attention over towards Betelgeuse. “What do you want to do to make our sleepover interesting, Mr. Betelgeuse?”

“Well, I was thinking-.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot. Please leave kudos and a comment if you did. :).


End file.
